No Rules, Regulations, or Restrictions Continued
by jahye-zee
Summary: Andie and Chase FINALLY get together! But when tragedy strikes, repeatedly, will their love last? And when an old 'friend' comes for a visit, bringing forgotten memories, MSA will look like a new season of "The Hills" just starteD. READ, REVIEW, AND ENJOY


**Ch. 11**

**Hey guys, I'm the new writer for No Rules, No Regulations, and Restrictions, originally by mackrayereads. If you have not read it yet, then read it, or else you'll be stuck reading this. I had the permission to pick up this story. Please don't hesitate to leave constructive criticism/ good reviews. If you have the time, please read my new story "I Just Can't Stop Loving You" by chalek101 (me) for Step Up 2 on the couple pairings: Andy/Chase & Moose/Sophie. Read, Review, & Enjoy. ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Step Up Franchise, plots, characters, and Robert Hoffman. But I'd love to ;) **

**Previously on No Rules, No Regulations, and Restrictions:**

Andie woke up by rolling over, and simultaneously rolling of the bed. She groaned and rubbed her head. Something got stuck in her hair and she yelped. After untangling her hair, she realized it was her ring. Andie finally got a good look at her ring.

It was a gold band, with a silver ring around it, looking like ivy. Only it didn't go under the ring, just on the top. There was a princess-cut sapphire in the middle, with the silver wrapping around it, securing it in place. Now on a closer look, Andie saw that there were little opals in the crevices on the silver ivy. 'Hot damn it must've cost a fortune!' Andie thought. She sat on the bed, and flopped back. Just as she was about to get up, she heard a squeal and was bombarded by 5 female bodies.

"Why didn't you call me and tell me you got engaged for dancing's sake?" Andie bolted up at this voice.

"Oh my god, Nora! I thought you and Ty left!" Andie hugged Nora tightly before looking at her friends. Kido looked ecstatic, Missy was about to burst, Nora was beaming, Felicia, Felicia?, looked content that she was included, and Fly, Andie realized with shock, wasn't wearing her glasses. "Contacts," said Fly as way of explanation, and Andie nodded.

"So girl, dish!" exclaimed Missy. She held out her hand and wiggled her fingers. "Lemme see the rock!" Andie blushed and held out her left hand. The girls screamed yet again. "Holy shitzels! Girlfriend, Chase has got some mad love for you!"

"Girls I'll be right back," said Nora. They hardly noticed.

Missy planted herself by Andie, churning out multiple questions. "So, how did he propose?" "What happened to you at the club?" "Seriously, in the alley?""Okay, so in your bedroom?" Finally Andie threw one at her.

"So what happened with you and Cable?" Missy promptly shut up. She sighed and began slowly.

"He had spent the night at my house, nothing new really," Missy shrugged. "I suggested that I stay at his place and meet his parents sometime, and he just froze! I pestered him about it, and then Cable exploded. Like wow! Then we yelled, and had a huge fight and, I don't know. He just said that we were over and left." Fly sighed.

"You don't know, do you?" Andie and Missy looked at each other, confused. "Cable is adopted. Well, he knew his parents. He was five. Cable was a straight A student. I mean the boy's a genius! Then he got into a fight at school, and when he came home, all his bags were packed. They dropped him off at an orphanage and that was that. A few weeks later, some couple who couldn't have a baby themselves picked him up. But a couple of months ago, Cable's mom died of alcohol and physical abuse. The police found out it was his dad. Since Cable is 18, he's now living on his own, with child support from his dad. He's gotten over it, but it still hurts. We can tell."

"God I'm such a bitch!" exclaimed Missy. "I have to apologize! Bye D!" Missy rushed out hurriedly, and Fly and Kido following saying.

"Oh my god, gimme my car keys Miss!"

"You my ride home Fly!"

Nora came back in laughing. She sat down across from Andie Indian-style. "Okay you and I have some major-girl bonding to do. I'm gonna come clean. I didn't like you when I first met you. You acted like you knew everything cause you came from the streets. And Ty obviously paid you more attention than me, but I brushed by that as soon he went all over-protective with Chase…and I'm sorry."

"Oh…my," coughed Andie. She always thought Nora had a stick up her ass. She said this, and the former laughed.

"I kinda did when you think about it," shrugged Nora.

"But now I know that its just Ty!" teased Andie. Nora scoffed and shoved Andie. Nora glanced at her watch and gasped. "Holy shit I have to go D! Love you!" Nora bounded out of the room quickly. Andie sighed and slammed a hand on the headboard before standing up and stretching.

"Where are you babe?" asked Andie absentmindedly, as she walked downstairs. NO sign of Chase yet today. Quite shocking really. She saw a note pinned on the fridge.

**Andie,**

**Out with Dylan for day, don't burn the house down.**

**Love, Chase**

**PS-be home around 3 or 4**

Andie sighed, yet again. Chase was going out more and more these days and it worried her. Chase was a big boy yes, but he needed to be looked after, as much as she needed to be needed. Even though she won't admit it.

"Hey…you okay?" Andie turned and saw Jackson walking unsteadily towards her. She had on Aeropostale pajama pants and a hot pink spaghetti strap. Her fire red hair was a total mess and she was wiping her eyes tiredly. Andie smiled and hugged Jackson close to her. "Okiedokie…that's a no I take it?"

Andie nodded slowly. "I don't know any more Jackson, I just don't know. I'm 18 and engaged, I'd never think in a million years…I don't know. Its just a shock, you know? Mom dead, dad soon to be dead. Living with my fiancé, my amazing fiancé. And his brother, and my sister…my sister imagine that? And his cousin, and, and, and I don't know!" Andie ran upstairs and slammed her and Chase's bedroom door and flopped on the bed belly-down and burst into tears.

Chase and Dylan were out and about when Dylan got a frantic call from Jackson, and insisted Chase drop her off at home before running more errands. Dylan erupted through the door and ran upstairs, before yelling a hello to Jackson, who was nowhere to be found. When Dylan opened the bedroom door, she saw Andie crying on the bed, and Jackson sitting across the room in a chair. She gave a sigh of relief and ran out the door. "Good luck!" she yelled back.

"Andie…?" said Dylan softly. Andie looked up cautiously. Dylan handed Andie a white bag, clearly from a pharmacy. Andie looked in, than looked at Dylan horrifically. She threw the bag on the bed.

"Don't even think about it! It's impossible!" Andie exclaimed. Dylan shook her head and walked downstairs wordlessly. Andie looked again in the white bag and shivered before shoving the bag onto the floor and under the bed.

**Now on No Rules, No Restrictions, and Regulations:**

**Andie POV**

Could it be possible? I mean Chase and I were always careful. I was on birth control since I was a freshman in high school (9th grade) and Chase ALWAYS used a condom, and I mean ALWAYS. But studies say that 99.9% of the time female teenagers having sex could end up with a pregnancy, even when they're using protection. Okay Andie, don't freak out, calm yourself, just take the test, and if it's Positive…call Chase immediately.

I walked to Chase and I's bathroom, with the stick in my hand.

I took the stick out of the box and read the directions carefully on the box. Okay, pee on this, wait 3-5 minutes, and then look at the results, okay got it.

I took the test, I carefully placed the stick on the counter of the bathroom, and washed my hands. I paced around the bathroom nervously. Once my phone beeped that 5 minutes was over, I closed my eyes and took the test in my hands. My heart was beating rapidly, and my hands were sweating like a motherfucker. I opened my eyes finally, and the test came back, positive. Oh my god, I'm pregnant. My mood suddenly changed from nervous to happy. I repeat, I'm pregnant with Chase Collins baby, all-star of MSA. I thought this was a dream, but no it's reality.

I walked down the stairs all giggly and in a great mood.

"DYLAN!" I screamed on my way to the living room where Dylan was on the phone with someone.

"Can't you see I'm busy here, now be quiet." Dylan said to me, in a pissed-off voice.

"This is urgent." I said while grabbing the phone out of her hand, and pressing the END button.

"Dude, what is your problem I was talking to Monster." She said to me angrily.

"I don't care, this is more important; I took the test like you told me to. And guess what?"

"WHAT?" Dylan said with the tone in her voice still saying she's pissed off.

"I'm PREGNANT."

"oh em gee, for real? Oh my, I'm going to call everyone to come over, this is huge news!" Dylan said with excite in her voice, while running to get her phone.

"Not so fast." I said, grabbing her arm.

**OOH,** **What's Chase going to say? Hmm, well stay-tuned and fine out…**

**REVIEW PLEASE =)**


End file.
